We Are The Star Crossed Lovers
by MusicIsHarmony
Summary: What if the Games had gone differently? What if the Girl on Fire had a new accomplice, instead of the Boy with The Bread? What if her and her accomplice were like one person, perfectly in sync? Would the rebellion have started sooner? And how many lives will they be able to save?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first chapter of my first ever story! Please read and review! I don't mind flames, but please, no cussing! I am a Gale/Katniss ship, (sorry, Peeta! :) and this will be an adventure/romance. I'll try to put out one chapter a week, if not more! Here's a summary!**

**What if things had turned out differently? What if someone had volunteered for Peeta? What if that someone had a better chance of winning the games than Peeta? What if they were the perfect boy to team up with the Girl on Fire? The Girl on Fire has a new partner, and it's not the Boy With The Bread!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! Anything you recognize belongs to Suzanne Collins. Everything else, I made up!**

We Are The Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 16 years old. Today is the day of the Reaping. My sister Prim is 12 this year, her first Reaping. I am not scared. I am scared-for her.

I live in Panem, the remains of the United States of America. In 2045, the United States fell due to the third world war. What arose from the rubble was Panem. Twel-No, thirteen districts surrounding the Capitol. A dictatorship, in which the citizens of the Capitol live lavishly while those in the districts starve away.

"Good Morning, Catnip." says Gale, my hunting partner, also known as my best friend. It's a little hard not to be friends with someone when you risk your lives together daily. Gale and I could be executed daily, but we feed on the hunger of the peacekeepers to keep us safe, since we feed them too.

"Happy Hunger Games!" I reply. Gale laughes, and tosses a berry at me.

"And may the odds..." I catch the berry in my mouth, chew, and reply.

"Be ever in your favor!" I mimick the exaggerated Capitol accent that we hear every year during the Hunger Games.

"Don't have much time this morning, Catnip. We'll have time for the snare run, but not much more." Normally this would mean we'd not have dinner, since Gales got five mouths to feed, and I've got three. But as today's Reaping day, we'll have a celebration dinner tonight, assuming we're all alive at the end of the day. Gale's got Vick in the pot, and I've got Prim. But we've gotten through every year all right so far.

Gale and I make the snare run, only getting 3 squirrels and a rabbit. We stop by the Hob, and trade with Greasy Sae for our lunch, beef soup-or so she says. We'd be fools to think it was actually beef. We take the squirrels to the bakery. Mr. Mellark opens the back door when we knock. In return for our squirrels, he gives us two loaves of bakers bread, white and fluffy. I guess he feels generous today, but Prim's got goat cheese and we'll have a feast tonight.

Prim's my little sister. She's twelve years old, and she's the most important person in my life. My mother has been sick, but she's getting better. It's not a normal sickness, she's a healer, she would have been able to heal herself if she knew what it was.

_It was a normal spring afternoon, everyone was in school, when the sirens went off. Everyone knows what happens when the sirens go off. There's been a mining accident. My father worked in the mines. I ran to Prim's classroom, where she'd been sitting at her desk, waiting for me like she'd promised to do if this ever happened. We ran together to the mines, where the crowd was gathered. We quickly found my mother, she was standing alone, waiting for us. She told us no one had come up yet. We waited for hours, when the elevator began to move. It came into view, crammed tight with about 15 miners. We watched as they reunited with their families, not minding the coal dust that flew everywhere. Load after load came up, but it was only a fraction of the hundreds of miners that went down that morning. Most of them would never come back up. Someone gave me a blanket and a cup of tea, and sent me home. I remember I must have waited all night for news. When it finally came, it wasn't good. They had a list of deceased-Evanson, Everdeen, Falcott, Grayden, Hawthorne-that was as far as I read. A peacekeeper __came to the house that morning._

_"Mrs. Everdeen, we need your oldest child to come to the justice building at 10:00 this morning." My mother turned to me._

_"Well, Katniss, go ahead." I got up, and followed the peacekeeper to the Justice Building. I was herded into a room with many other kids. I remember I recognized a few from around the seam. They called us in groups of five. I was presented with a medal for being the eldest child of a deceased miner. That's when it sunk in. My father was dead. Dead, and not coming back. My mother would have to feed us, take care of us. When I got home my mother had gone into some __kind of shock. She was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. That's when I knew she was gone too. Not physically gone, but emotionally, her heart was somewhere buried under the collapsed mines. I had to take care of the family._

My father had taken me hunting a few times, out past the electric fence. I knew how to use a bow and arrow, and I could catch animals. I decided then to take care of my family.

Gale and I part ways, going home with our spoils to prepare for the mandatory Reaping. When I get home, my mother has one of her dresses laid out for me. She grew up a rich merchants daughter. She doesn't belong to the Seam. She braids my hair and lets me wear the dress. Prim is dressed in my first Reaping outfit, a blouse and skirt. It's too big, and the back of her shirt is untucked, like a little ducks tail. "Tuck in your tail, little duck," I say. She giggles and tucks in her shirt, and we set off down the road.

When we reach the town square, we sign in, and I write my name on 20 different slips of paper, which are then put in the glass ball. I see Gale with a huge stack of papers. His name has been accumulated 42 times over the years, and this is his last reaping. It's because of all the tesserae he takes. You can take tesserae, a years supply of grain and oil for 1 person, in exchange for an extra slip in the reaping.

We all enter our respective areas, divided by age and gender. I catch Gale's eye, but there's a new look in his eyes, one I've never seen before, and I can't place it. Effie Trinket steps on stage. She is the representative for District 12, today she is decked out in an all pink outfit, complete with bright pink curls. She calls "Happy Hunger Games!" There is no reply. She turns the stage over to Mayor Undersee. He reads the standard speech about the fall of North America, and the Rise of Panem. He also explains about the Huger Games. "There has been one rebellion in the history of Panem. The districts rebelled, and in return, District 13 was destroyed in a bombing. Nothing left, just smoking rubble. Now, to remind them of suffering, each district must send 2 tributes, one male and one female, to the Capitol. They will train, and then go to the arena, where the 24 of them will fight to the death."

Effie comes back on stage. "Ladies first!" she chirps. She crosses to the glass ball, and plucks one slip from the thousands. She reads the name loud and clear.

"Primrose Everdeen"

**Well, there it was! Please review, and don't be afraid to criticize! If anyone wants to Beta this, please feel free to PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, this has taken me forever and I'm so, so, sorry! I just had Thanksgiving, and then some huge tests, and it's just been crazy! Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers, Ellenka, and . raven.X. It means a lot that you would review this really short story! Okay, without further ado, here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!**

_"Primrose Everdeen? There must be a mistake." I remember back to earlier that day. "You won't get picked, Prim. You only have one slip. There are thousands in the bowl, Prim. The chances of you getting picked are one to one million!" Prim giggled and replied, "Well, I suppose so."_

Obviously the odds were not in our favor. I still hadn't moved, rooted to the spot in shock. I hear the crowd murmuring in discomfort, as they always do when a twelve-year-old is chosen. I see Prim making her way to the stage, and she looks so small, and scared, and...her shirt! The back of her shirt has come untucked, and it forms a ducktail. This is like a bolt of lightning to my heart, and I start to move.

"Prim!" I begin running towards the stage. I don't have to push anyone out-of-the-way, they part, and give me a clear path. "Prim!" I reach her and she turns around, her expression is that of a deer when they first see the hunter. Terrified, like when they know they are going to die. I extend my arm, and with one swoop, Prim is now tucked safely behind me. The peacekeepers move to take her away and brush me aside, but I shove them aside and manage to call out-"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

There is a shocked silence. Nobody saw that coming. I look to the stage, and there is some confusion. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer for decades, and the proper protocol, I'm sure, has been long forgotten. Mayor Undersee says "Well-" but Effie cuts him off.

"Actually, proper protocol would be to draw our male tribute, and then ask..." She trails off, uncertain herself. Mayor Undersee says "What does it matter? Let her come forward."

Mayor Undersee has a daughter, Madge, who has been in my classes at school for as long as I can remember. We're friends, and Gale and I often sell her strawberries in the summer. I wonder if he realizes this, as I step on stage. Does he know I am the girl who brings the strawberries? Does he know that he gave me a Medal of Valor, nearly five years ago? As he looks into my eyes, and gravely shakes my hand, I think he does. But our heartwarming moment is broken up by Effie. She grabs my arm and leads me to the microphone. She looks ecstatic, happy to finally have a district with some action.

"Well, what is your name dear?" Effie asks.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say, as I look out into the crowd. I can still hear Prim screaming, and as I look for her, I see Gale, holding her back, and staring at me with a pained expression on his face.

"Well," Effie gushes. "I'll bet my buttons that was your sister. Can't let her steal all the glory, now can we?" She nudges me and chuckles, but I just turn and give her a judgemental stare. She gulps, and quickly moves on. "Well, let's move on to our male tribute!" She crosses to the opposite side of the stage, where the ball containing the boys slips rests. I barely have time to send up a quick prayer for Gale's safety, when she reads the next name. "Peeta Mellark."

_Oh no. Not him. _I've never spoken to this boy, but I certainly know him. The odds are definitely not it the Everdeen's favor today. I see him start, then begin making his way to the stage.

_Back before I'd met Gale, when we were all still starving, I'd gone to the market with some of Prim's old baby clothes, to try to trade them for food. It was raining, and I slipped, and the clothes went flying into a puddle. I just left them, because nobody wanted them, and I was afraid if I bent over to pick them up, I'd fall, and not be able to get back up. Stealing is forbidden in District 12, punishable by death, but scavenging in the trash cans was fair game. I went around to the bakers, and peered into their can, to see if perhaps there was any burnt bread. The baker's wife was a rough, mean, woman, and she saw me through a window. She came out and started yelling. I saw a boy behind her staring at me with calculating, blue eyes-Peeta. I turned and ran. When she shut the door, I crawled back, and collapsed under a tree in their yard. I soon heard more yelling from inside. Then the woman flung open the back door, and shoved Peeta outside. "Feed it to the hogs, you bumbling oaf! And don't let me catch you making a mistake like that again!" She went inside, and slammed the door behind her for good measure. _

_I knew Peeta had seen me, but he wasn't acknowledging my presence. He wouldn't even look my way. I saw he had two loaves of bread in his hands. I could smell them from here. They must have fallen in the oven, because they were blackened around the edges. Peeta threw one of the loaves in the pig sty. Then he turned around, as if looking to make sure his mother wasn't watching, and threw the second loaf at me. I caught it, but he didn't turn around. He just pulled open the door, and walked back inside. I've never spoken a word to him about it. I've never spoken a word to him in general. And now I'll probably never get to say thank you. _

I look up, and see that Peeta has stopped moving forward. Something, or someone, has stopped him. Gale has tapped Peeta on the shoulder, and is now striding confidently down the aisle. He gets all the way to the stage, with everybody just gaping at him. "I volunteer." My jaw drops. "I volunteer as tribute."

**OOOh, a cliffie! I was originally going to make this longer, but I'm trying to keep the chapters at about 1,000 words apiece. I already have most of the next chapter written, and I'm hoping to get it up on OR BEFORE: December 1st! Please review, and I am still looking for a beta! Thanks everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm so so sorry, but I have had a hectic time. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Effie looks like a child on Christmas day. "Goodness, two volunteers in one reaping! How exciting! Now, what is your name?" Gale replies, "Gale Hawthorne." "Alright Gale, stand by Katniss here..." She moves Gale next to me. "Now, shake hands."

As I look up to meet Gale's eyes, I know that something has changed. His eyes are desperate, a look I've never seen on Gale's face. I start to extend my hand, but Gale has other ideas. He extends his arm too, but in a different direction. He captures my waist, and pulls me to him. Instead of the tributes shaking hands this year, they are hugging. My arms find their way around his neck, and when we break apart, we stand in a position almost natural to us. Gale has one arm around my waist, and my head tilts down to rest on his shoulder. Effie just gapes. She obviously was not expecting that. Mayor Undersee begins to read his speech, and Gale and I just stand there, wrapped up in each other.

"Gale..." I hiss, "What was that for?"

"What?"

"Volunteering! We had a deal! Now who will take care of Prim?"

"I have to protect you too, Katniss."

At this point, Mayor Undersee has finished his speech, and Effie is back at the podium. "Let's give a huge round of applause for our District 12 tributes!"

Nobody claps. Nobody moves a muscle. Suddenly, I see Peeta in the crowd, and he's raising his hand to his lips, then extending his arm in the traditional District 12 salute. Soon others in the crowd pick up on his movement, and mimic it. My eyes well up with tears. The salute is only used in times of great respect, and it seems that suddenly, everybody loves Gale and I. The peacekeepers march off stage and into the Justice Building, where they separate us. I'm led into a room with plush furniture, and am told to wait for my first visitor. Soon, the door glides open to reveal my mother and Prim.

Prim rushes at me, sobbing. "Katniss, you can't die, you can't!"

I pull her into my arms, saying, "Prim, don't worry, I'll come back."

"You don't know that Katniss! And what about Gale?"

"I don't know, but Prim, I'm so sorry. Gale was supposed to be here to take care of you."

At this, instead of her face dropping, Prim's face brightens and she giggles. "But, Katniss," she says, "Gale has to take care of you! Don't worry about us, we can live for the few months you'll be gone!" I give her and my mother one last hug, then they are whisked away.

My next visitor is surprising. Madge, the mayor's daughter walks in.

She moves quickly, pulling me into a tight hug. As we're embracing, she begins whispering fast and furious in my ear. "Katniss, I have to talk quick, the rooms are bugged. There's a rebellion starting. Almost all the districts are in. This Hunger Games is going to be different. Most of the tributes are in on it. You've got to work together this Hunger Games. Haymitch will tell you more. But, I wanted to give you this." She leans back and shows me her hand. In her palm is a golden pin. "This can be your district token. It's a Mockingjay." Mockingjays are like a slap in the capitol's face. They created Jabberjay's during the first rebellion, to spy on the rebels. They could listen to conversations, and mimic the human sounds to tell the Capitol what rebels were planning. When the rebels found out, they started feeding the Capitol lies. The Capitol abandoned the Jabberjays and left them to die. But the Jabberjay's bred with mockingbirds to create Mockingjay's. They don't talk anymore, but they mimic music beautifully. As soon as I realize this I look up at Madge, who has a rebellious glint in her eye. "Goodbye, Katniss. And good luck."

* * *

After she leaves, the peacekeepers come and lead me to the train station, where I am reunited with Gale. We board the train together, and as soon as they leave I start talking.

"Did Madge come to see you?" I ask.

"No," he replies. "But Peeta did."

"What!"

"He said he'd keep Prim and your mother fed. And my family too." Gale looks exasperated.

"What's that look for? He's doing it because he's a nice guy. It's not like charity or anything."

"You don't know why he's doing it, Katniss? Isn't it obvious?" Gale's got a weird expression on his face. It's almost, like, jealousy?

"No Gale, I have absolutely no clue why Peeta is going to do that for us, but I do know it's a good piece of luck. Since _you're _not going to be there to take care of them, somebody has to." I know I've said the wrong thing as soon as a look of hurt flashes across Gale's face.

"No, wait, Gale," I backpedal furiously, then stop, realizing I am digging myself into this hole, which keeps getting bigger and bigger.

Gale turns on his heel and stalks out of the compartment. "Gale!" I react a moment too late, and I can't keep him from sliding out the door. "Gale, wait!" I run after him, but Gale's steady hunter's tread carries him down the aisle and out of sight. I had wanted to talk to him about what Madge had said.

As I stand there contemplating what to do, I hear the click of high heels behind me. Effie Trinket is clicking her way down the aisle. She smiles brightly when she sees me. "Katniss! I'm so glad I've found you! Here's a schedule for your time on the train. Where's Gale?"

I try not to look to guilty as I point in the opposite direction. "He went that way."

"Dinner in half an hour, Katniss. Don't be late!"

* * *

**I know it's short and very very overdue, but I will make it up to you, I promise!**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later, I trudge into the car labeled "Dining Car" in fancy gold script on the door. Effie and Haymitch are seated already, and Haymitch looks a bit more sober than he did at the Reaping. There are only four seats at the table, and there are two left. Someone clears their throat behind me and I turn to see Gale standing there. I jump, then move quickly out of the way so that he can take his seat. As soon as he takes his seat, I slide into my own seat to his left.

"Good evening," Effie trills. Gale and I mumble a bit in response.

We sit awkwardly like this for the next five minutes, when finally the food comes. A girl with fiery red hair brings out bowls and a pot of stew. As she is ladling mine, a memory suddenly hits me. I gasp, causing her to drop the ladle with a clatter on the floor. She gasps, and with her mouth open, I see the mutilated, scarred flesh. Her tongue has been cut out by the capitol, I suppose. "I-I, know you!"

She has a look of horror on her face, and Effie nearly shrieks. "Katniss! Of course you don't know her. She's an Avox!" The way she says the word Avox, like it's some sort of disgusting animal, bothers me. I look over at Gale, trying to send him a message with my eyes. I see recognition light up his eyes.

"Wait! I know he-I mean, Katniss, doesn't she look like Delly Cartwright?"

"What? Gale, she-" Gale's eyes are frantic, begging me to go along with his story. "Yes, of course, D-Delly! With the hair and everything!"

"Oh," Effie heaves a huge sigh. "If that's all it is-a resemblance."

Now this girl, with her green eyes, and red hair, looks nothing like blonde haired blue eyed Delly. But Gale wanted me to play dumb, and so I will. "Yes...Delly Cartwright." She nods and smiles, although it seems fake. She finishes serving, and hurries out of the room.

"Katniss!" Effie shrieks, as soon as the door closes. "An Avox, Katniss! You can't let on like you know an Avox!"

"Um..Effie? What exactly is an Avox?"

"They're traitors to the Capitol dear. A nasty sort, you don't want to deal with them." The disdain in her voice surprises me, I wouldn't expect Effie to be this malicious. But then she throws me a wink, and I know Gale's seen it too, because he tensed in the chair beside me.

For the rest of the meal, we stick to safe topics, the taste of the food, the weather, small trifles like that. After dinner, however, Haymitch pulls me off to the side. "Meet me in my room," he whispers, "we can talk there. Bring Gale."

After I pass the message along to Gale, we casually start making our way towards the other end of the train, where Haymitch's room is.

* * *

We knock on the door and it swings open. Haymitch pulls us in quickly and shuts the door firmly behind him. He turns the lock, causing both Gale and I to exchange nervous looks.

Haymitch offers us chairs, which we take. After we're all seated, he begins talking. "Do you two know anything about the other districts?"

Gale starts up, "Well, I know their industries. District 12 does coal, District 11 does Agric-"

I cut him off. "That's not what he means. Haymitch, Madge came to see me in the Justice Building."

Haymitch's mouth curls up in a smile. "How much did she tell you?"

"Not much...it was very quick and vague. The first thing she did was to warn me about who might be listening or watching..." I shoot him a look, clearly asking...is this room safe to talk in?

"It's fine." He replies, "I've checked it myself." Gale is completely lost, I can see it in his face. "Haymitch, Gale wasn't told. I guess Madge didn't visit him."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? It's written all over his face." Haymitch looks at Gale's impassive, unreadable face, and raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, I can just tell, alright?"

"Well, anyway. There's a rebellion well underway. It's been in the making for about a year now."

"What!" Gale looks so shocked, but underneath the shock is an undertone of excitement. Gale's always had a rebellious streak, I've known because of the way he rants in the woods. Suddenly, a thought strikes me. Was it even safe for Gale to talk in the woods? Maybe the Capitol was listening in the woods too.

"Last years games, they really struck a chord in some of the Capitol's hearts. It was enough for a few very significant people to turn to the rebels side. That was all we needed to set our plan in motion."

Last years games were brutal to watch, not just because of the usual maiming and killing, but because of the tributes. Usually there are one or two 12 year olds in the games, but they usually don't make it past the bloodbath. Last year a little 12 year old-Keagen-made it all the way to the final two. She wasn't particularly violent, but her chances were pretty good, especially since the only tribute left was badly injured. The Capitol sent Mutts to attack her while she was asleep one night, and killed her-viciously. We all watched the sweet little girl get maimed to death-at the Capitol's hands. The Capitol claimed they needed some action, but that just shows how sadistic the Capitol really is. Keagen's become sort of like a martyr to the poorer districts. I guess her death must have swayed enough Capitolists that someone high up in the government had switched over.

"Well, anyway," Haymitch continues, "this year will-hopefully-be the last Hunger Games. All of the districts are in on it-well except for a few of the careers. But you can't let on like you know. I can't tell you many details now, it's best if you genuinely don't know what's going to happen. All I can say, is if someone asks you to trust them in the arena, you better go along with them. Alright?" With this last statement, Haymitch stands and nearly pushes us out of his room. "Think on that. And don't talk where things can hear!"

* * *

The Capitol gives the tributes five days to prepare for the Games. Five days to prepare yourself, mentally and physically, for the massacre you are about to take part in. When we arrive at the Capitol, Effie comes up to Gale and I and starts instructing us about us getting off the train. "Now, make sure you smile, and look friendly. Walk fast, but not too fast. Try to hide your disdain for the Capitol, alright?"

With that she pushes us off the stationary train and into the crowd. Gale and I instinctively press closer to each other at the sight of the brightly colored clothes, hair, and skin, the bright lights of the cameras, and the sheer size of the crowd. It seems that we have become quite well known, unlike previous years. In previous years, District 12 has had almost nobody to welcome them to he Capitol, and that was what Gale and I were expecting-definitely not this huge Capitol crowd.

* * *

**I know it kinda cuts off, but I'm gonna have a big chapter next-training!**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	5. Chapter 5

I instinctively shrink back. There are so many colors and flashes whirring in my face, I don't know what to do. Gale wraps one protective arm around me and starts to push his way through the crowd. I only hear bits and pieces of what the crowd around us is saying.

"Katniss, how did it feel to volunteer for you-"

"Gale, why did you-"

"Is there a romance going on be-"

Suddenly I hear a roar above everything else. I realize it's Haymitch. "Leave 'em alone! Let 'em through, let 'em through!" He shoves his way towards us and helps Gale shove through the crowd. That was probably a good idea. Gale didn't have a clue where he was going. He leads us towards a towering building, that I'd only seen on television before. This is the place where I will spend the next week, preparing for the games.

The Training Center.

* * *

Later, Haymitch has deposited both Gale and I to our respective rooms-right across the hall from each other. We are given strict directions to come to dinner-and "Not to be late this time" (a shrill reminder from Effie) because we will be meeting our stylists. Directly after dinner, they will "Make us over". That's the part I'm worried about. I've seen girls get Reaped, and go into the games completely different. With dyed hair, enhanced features, anything can happen when you're alone with your stylist. Above all else, in these games, I need to preserve myself. I can't let these games change me.

* * *

Gale and I walk to the dining room chattering amiably. When we reach the room, Effie and Haymitch are inside, sitting at a table. There are seats for six, which means we won't be meeting our prep teams tonight, we will only be meeting our stylists. We sit, and a few moments later, the door opens again. Two people walk in, one man, one woman. Effie jumps up, bubbling with excitement. "Katniss, this is your stylist, Cinna." She gestures to the man, who looks surprisingly normal. Most of the people in the Capitol are so altered, sometimes they don't even look human. Cinna has normal caramel-colored skin, close-cropped brown hair, and is dressed in a simple black outfit. The only make-up he wears is gold eyeliner, and even that has been applied very lightly. He gives me a warm smile, and I realize, that this may not be so bad. Effie now gestures to the woman, "Gale, Portia will be your stylist." Gale is not as lucky. While Portia at least looks normal, with pale skin and blonde hair, you can tell she has been sucked into the Capitol's whirlwind of fashion. The dress she wears is not something I would consider appealing, but I guess it's fashionable here. Gale looked hopeful when he saw Cinna, but when he sees Portia, his face drops, almost imperceptibly. Maybe Haymitch is right. I can read Gale very well.

Cinna and Portia sit on either side of Gale and I. Effie starts making conversation. Portia is your typical stylist, raised and born in the Capitol and hoping to work her way up the stylist ranks. When Effie poses the same question to Cinna though, he has a different answer.

"I was born and raised in the Capitol, but I had my own ideas about fashion. I believe simple and classic is the way to go. Like your hair for instance, Katniss. At your Reaping. Your mother did that?" He asks.

"Yes." A pang shoots through my heart at mention of my mother.

"It was beautiful. Classic, really."

"Thank you."

"But enough about me," Cinna changes the subject. "Let's talk about the Opening Ceremonies. As you know, it is typical for your costumes to represent your districts industry."

Great, I think. District 12's industry is coal. So, every year, our tributes get dressed up in unflattering, baggy, dusty, coal miners uniforms. Of course, there are slight variations each year, but it's pretty much the same. One year, the stylists decided the tributes should go naked, and completely coated in coal dust. I just hope it's nothing like that.

Gale cuts into Cinna. "So, we'll be dressed as miners."

"Not quite," Cinna replies. He throws a wink at Portia. "Portia and I think that idea has been overused and is not flattering at all. So, this year we're going for a different angle."

"What angle can you go for besides coal?" Gale and I exchange looks, confused.

"Well, what do you do with coal?" Cinna asks a rhetorical question. "You burn it." Here he pauses and waits for it to sink in.

"What?" I am adamant. "You are NOT setting me on fire. Tha-" Gale's hand on my arm stops me mid-sentence.

"Katniss," he says, in a calming voice, like he might use on a small child. "Listen. It might work." Here he addresses Cinna. "I'm assuming it's fake fire?"

Oh. Fake fire. Of course, they couldn't actually set tributes on fire.

"Yes," Cinna replies. "With alcohol in it. It's safe. Portia and I have tested it. We won't burn you alive."

Gale and I reluctantly agree to the costumes, and after that, it's all small talk between Effie and Portia. Cinna seems to fit in better with those of us from District 12-Gale, Haymitch, and myself. When dinner is over, Gale and I go our separate ways, each with our own respective stylist. Cinna leads me down hallway after hallway. I ask him, "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yes, this is my first year as a stylist."

I nod knowingly. "So they stuck you with District 12." Since District 12 so rarely wins, or does anything worth remembering, none of the stylists want District 12. So when a new stylist comes in, they usually get stuck with 12 and have to work their way up to one of the Career districts, like 1, or 2.

"No, I asked for 12." This comes as a shock. Why would Cinna ask for 12? 12 is not a desirable district. I am still mulling this over when he stops in front of a plain white door.

He opens the door and leads me into a small room. It's very simple. With a tub, sink, and vanity in one corner, and a chair, couch and floor length mirror centered in the room. There are three people sitting on the couch.

"Hello," they chorus when they see me, "you must be Katniss!

* * *

**There you go! Katniss is meeting Cinna and her prep team!**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I fixed the typo! Now I feel really stupid!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

The trio that sits on the couch are nothing like Cinna. While Cinna looks refined, stylish, yet still natural, these people are Capitol through and through. The first, a tiny woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos all over, stands and walks over.

"I'm Venia." She says, "It's nice to meet you!" The next, a man with orange corkscrew curls bounds over. He has a tube of purple lipstick in his hands, and I have a feeling that purple gunk is probably all over his lips.

"My name is Flavius," he says, "We've been looking forward to meeting you!" Finally a plump woman whose skin is dyed completely pea-green, stands and comes over.

"Hello, dear. I'm Octavia." They all step forward and into a line, and chorus together.

"And we will make you beautiful!"

I'm a bit taken aback. I've always imagined the prep team to be like crazy Capitolists, but while these people look like the Capitol, there's something about them that seems genuine, like they really do like me. Cinna gives them a warm smile.

"She's all yours. I'll be back when you call." Although I did say I wasn't completely freaked out by the prep team, it doesn't mean I want to be left alone with them. Cinna turns and walks out the door. I give an inward sigh. I am now at my prep team's mercy.

* * *

Two hours later, I am now plucked and shiny, like a chicken ready to be roasted. The first thing my prep team did was strip me down and proceed to rip all the hair of every inch of my body. Then the top three layers of my skin was scrubbed off, and then I was lathered in lotion. My cracked nails are filed down to perfection, and every inch of skin is "moisturized". They also decided that my hair looked terrible. "_Don't you ever trim it?" was Venia's question, and when I replied no, they all gasped in horror. _So after a hair "trim" and a shampoo, they declared me ready to call Cinna back. This didn't really make sense to me, why did Cinna leave? But when I ask, they say, "Cinna doesn't have to oversee every little thing. We just took care of the basics for him."

Although this still doesn't make sense, I just nod, and they call Cinna back. We all sit on the couches and sit in silence. Five minutes later, Cinna comes into the room carrying a garment bag, looks at me, and nods approvingly. "Good job," he says, nodding to the team, "you really cleaned her up nice." He looks at a gold watch on his wrist.

"Katniss, tonight is the tribute parade. You have to be ready at 9 o'clock." I nod in response. Great, my first public appearance. "So," Cinna continues, "we've got to get you into your costume."

He pulls the cover off the garment bag and on the hanger is a stretchy black unitard. I stare at it for a moment. Then I give a sigh of relief. After dreading coal miner suits, or even worse, naked and covered in coal dust, a stretchy unitard is nothing compared to that. Cinna helps me into the outfit, and then I ask, "What does this have to do with coal?"

Cinna replies cryptically, "You'll see."

I sit down then, and everyone gathers around me and starts even more primping. Venia paints my nails black with a hint of red, Flavius helps me into black boots, and Cinna braids my hair in a simple plait down the back-my usual hairstyle. I look at him quizzically. I expected him to want to put my hair into some ridiculous updo.

"I wanted you to look as natural as possible. We want people to be able to recognize you in the arena."

Then he moves on to make-up. The prep team is all in favor of coating my face in as many layers of gunk as is humanly possible. Fortunately, Cinna is against that.

"Katniss is so naturally pretty," he says, "she doesn't need make-up. We're only going to highlight a few of her best features."

* * *

A half-hour later, I am pleased. My face is still relatively gunk free. Cinna only glossed my lips and "highlighted" my eyes. Now, he declares me ready to go meet Gale. But before we leave, I have one question.

I gesture to my outfit. "So, the fire. I'm still not thinking that's a good idea. You're sure it's safe?"

"Absolutely. And the fires not all."

"What?" I am stunned. "There's more?"

Cinna produces a small remote from one of his pockets. He hits a button and the whole prep team gasps. I look down and jump in shock. The synthetic fabric of my unitard is glowing. Not in a lightning bug sort of way, but in the way hot coals burn in a fire. Cinna grins.

"It took me weeks to figure this out. But it looks great!" He chuckles and leads me out of the room and back through the maze of the building. We finally end up in a sort of holding room. It's big, like the Hob back home, and all the tributes are there. There are large numbers on the floor, 1-12. We go stand on the big 12, and wait for Portia and Gale. We see them walk in and I can't help but stifle a laugh as I see Gale's face. Gale looks ridiculous in his unitard, but I guess I don't look any better. Gale strides across the room and stands next to me. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "How much longer till we get out of these things?"

I laugh and reply, "I don't know. You look like you're enjoying this."

He scowls and tugs at the fabric clinging to his body. "Yeah, right." The his scowl lightens and turns into a half-smile. "You look pretty."

For some reason, this makes me blush, and I smile back and say, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

The doors open again and our mentors start filing in, with the chariots right behind them. Haymitch looks completely sober for the first time, and he leads a pair of jet-black horses into the room. The chariot they are pulling is jet-black as well. As he makes his way over, Portia suddenly jumps. "I almost forgot!" She exclaims, causing us all to jump. "She reaches into the bag she's carrying, which I hadn't noticed until now. She produces headdresses and capes both made of stunning colors of red, orange, and yellow. Fire, I realize. She hands the smaller ones to Cinna, who puts the cape around my neck, and carefully places the headdress on my head. As I look at Gale, I notice the headdresses have the gentle picture of a mockingjay subtly woven into the adornment. I shoot a look at Cinna, and he winks at me, so I know this was done on purpose.

Before I can point it out to anybody, the voice of Caesar Flickerman, projected loud for everyone to hear. Then the parade music starts, and District 1 starts to move out. Cinna and Portia place Gale and I into the chariot. They arrange our capes and headdresses carefully, then move off to talk to one another. I see Portia produce a blowtorch from her bag.

"Gale!" I nod my head in the direction of Portia and the blowtorch. His eyes widen.

"I'll pull off your cape if you'll pull off mine." He says, nervously. I nod silently. Cinna and Portia approach, and we both tense up. Cinna pulls on the trigger, and lights my cape on fire. I wait for the burn, the pain. I desperately hope Gale will keep his promise and pull the cape off. But it never comes. Instead I feel the flames licking at my back, my neck, but they don't hurt. It's such a weird sensation. I grin up at Gale. His eyes are nervous, worried.

"It's alright!" I shout over the music, "It doesn't hurt!"

Portia lights Gale's cape too, and turns on our suits. We turn into a glowing mass of fire, and the chariot starts forward. Cinna runs along next to us. "Chin up, shoulders back, and don't forget to smile! They'll love you! And Katniss, Gale! Stand closer to each other. Be a team!" Then he stops running and just smiles and waves at us. I wave back and turn to Gale. I slip an arm around his waist. He slides his around my shoulders and then, to my surprise, leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek, just as we come into view of the people. They all gasp at the sight. Gale kissing my cheek, and the both of us looking like human fireballs. I smile to myself. This year the tributes of District 12 will be unforgettable.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Hunger games.**

* * *

All the other tributes are completely overshadowed by our entrance. How could any amount of pretty dresses, fancy chariots, or makeup compare to a jet black chariot with two human fireballs on top? Everyone is gaping at us as we ride by. I can hear a few people who are still shouting, "They're on fire!", but most of the crowd has calmed down. Now they just stare at us in awe. Soon they are shouting our names, yelling and screaming for Gale and Katniss. I wave a bit, and I am surprised to see that everyone waves back. I blow a kiss, experimentally, and hands reach out from all sides. Everyone wants to catch a kiss from Katniss. I see Gale is having similar success although he's not blowing kisses. Gale is appealing to the women of the Capitol. He pulls his mouth into a half-smile and winks in the general direction of a group of ladies. When I see this, a pang shoots through my stomach. It takes me a minute to place it, and then I realize it's-it's jealousy? They all swoon, and I can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness. But we keep it up. If we can appeal this much to people in the parade, who knows who will sponsor us. We are the last District, and as we pull into line next to the other Districts, they all shoot us jealous looks.

President Snow steps out onto a balcony. Gale and I shudder and I press closer to him instinctively. In District 12, we've been brought up to fear Snow, since he leads Panem. 12 isn't doing so well, which leads us to blame Snow and most of the Capitol for all the terrible stuff that happens in the districts. Snow starts speaking, and I don't really hear anything, I'm tuning it all out, when he addresses the tributes.

"Tributes-consider yourself honored to be part of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Then, with a wave to the crowd, he turns and walks off the balcony. Everyone cheers and waves, and the chariots start to move. The chariots pull out, one after the other, starting with District 1. As our chariot starts to move, the crowd cheers us off.

"Katniss! Gale! 12-12-12-12!" Gale and I are getting caught up in all the excitement, laughing and smiling to the crowd, but neither of us is really comfortable in this situation. Both of us are the types of people who only share things about ourselves with those we really trust, and that number is few. So waving, playing up a crowd, and being charismatic doesn't come naturally to us-well, to me at least. Gale feels the same way, but somehow he can pull of reserved, yet completely charming at the same time.

When we go back through a tunnel that takes us into another large chamber, Effie, Haymitch, Portia, and Cinna are waiting for us.

"It was amazing!" Effie squeals. "You were both so stunning! Cinna and Portia did such a great job, didn't they?"

Cinna and Portia both look a little happy that they are being recognized, but also a little humble. They both turn the praise right back onto us. "You looked so fiery!" Portia says.

"You looked rebellious." Cinna says, with a glitter in his eye. "Rebellious."

This reminds me yet again of all the things going on. Madge and Haymitch's hints, places being bugged, and now Cinna too? When am I ever going to get a straight answer?

* * *

I wanted to speak to Gale after the parade, but Cinna shuffled me off to bed quickly, and I assume Portia did the same with Gale. I waited about a half-hour, then snuck across the hall to Gale's room. He was awake when I knocked, the door opened right away. I blushed when I saw him-I'd forgotten he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. He always says he likes to save Hazelle work, and so when it's warm enough, or when he sleeps, he wears as little clothing as possible. That way, Hazelle has less laundry to do, with four children and all. Although I've seen him like this before, it feels different at the Capitol. We aren't out in the forest anymore-we're in a big Capitol room, with a very large bed in the middle.

"Katniss!" Gale looks surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Now that I'm here, I can't remember what I came for. I think it had to do with the Games, maybe, training strategy? But I can't remember. All sensible thoughts left my head the moment I saw Gale. I just stand there gaping for a minute, then Gale grabs my hand and pulls me inside. He sets me on the bed and sits next to me. He looks expectantly at me, waiting for me to say something. I guess my face must have looked kind-of weird, because his eyebrows pulled together into a frown.

"Are you alright, Katniss? You don't look very good. Maybe you need to get some sleep."

I mumble something to the affirmative, then get up to go. Suddenly, now that I'm with him, I don't want to go back to my room.

"Wait-Gale? Can I stay here?" Gale's eyes widen to the size of saucers. His mouth opens just the tiniest bit, and he looks like a fish out of water.

"Of-Of course, Katniss." Gale still looks a bit off balance as he pulls back the blankets on the bed. "I'm gonna think about some things. You go on to sleep."

I snuggle into the bed. For some reason, Gale's room, Gale's bed, his whole aura is already making me feel better. It feels like home. Right as I'm drifting off to sleep, Gale comes over. I think that he thinks I'm asleep, because he leans over to brush my hair out of my face. He places a feather-light kiss on my forehead, and he whispers "Good-night, Katniss." And then, I know he thinks I'm asleep because as he crawls in beside me he whispers, even softer, "I love you."

* * *

**Already working on the next chapter...we finally have a confession!**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to give a huge shout out to my 43 reviewers! Let's try to hit 50 after this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

I try to stifle my gasp. Gale, luckily, doesn't seem to hear it. He just rolls over and snores. Gale has always had that ability. The ability to go to sleep at a moment's notice. Or maybe that's just a guy thing. On one hand, it's good that Gale's gone to sleep because now we don't have to face the awkwardness of him realizing I was awake. But on the other hand, now I have to deal with this all night.

Gale? Loves me? I've never thought about anything like that before. I mean, sure, Gale and I are best friends, and I've let him get closer to me that anybody else. But, love? I lay next to Gale and turn these thoughts over and over in my head, until I too fall asleep.

* * *

_In my dream, I am perched high in a tree. It is a bright spring day. The sun is shining and the sky is a brilliant blue. Suddenly, a child runs beneath the tree I'm in, startling me. _

_"Ready or not, here I come!", the little boy shouts. He is a Seam boy from the looks of him. With olive skin and grey eyes, he is obviously not from the town. A little girl runs behind him, a few years younger, and shorter. _

_"Hey, wait up! Daddy said to stay together!"_

_"But, sis, we'll never find Mommy or Daddy if we don't hurry. You know they're so much faster than we are!" _

_The children hurry off in search of their parents. I chuckle at them. Soon, I know they've found their father, as a great booming laugh comes echoing back. I hear the children coming back my way, and I mean to say something, when I see the man accompanying them. I am so shocked I almost fall out of the tree I am perched in. The children's father is Gale. He's aged, maybe, 7 or 8 years older. Now he could be almost thirty. But he is still Gale. And I am still in shock when Gale sees me. He meets my eyes, and they are twinkling so much they look like stars. He leans down and whispers something to both the children. Then they form a small circle around the tree. _

_The girls looks up and giggles. "Momma, we found you! Now you have to come down!"_

_What? Momma? And if Gale's their father... Now the boy yells up too. "Mommy! Come on! We'll send Daddy up if we have to!"_

_I numbly start climbing down. When I reach the bottom I am attacked by two giggling missiles. They wrap themselves around my legs and I laugh with them. They are so sweet, and their laughter is contagious. Then Gale comes up and wraps all three of us in a huge hug. He leans down and gives each of the kids a kiss on the tops of their heads. Then he leans toward me, and before I have a chance to react, his lips are on mine. At this, I feel the kids around my lega retract their arms and peel off.  
_

_"Eww, Mommy. Daddy, that's gross!" Gale pulls away and sends me a smirk. _

_"Bet you won't think that in a few years, Squirt.", he says. I am just standing in shock. I allow the children and Gale to pull me through the woods and through the fence. They lead me to a house in the Seam, and I open the door to a nicely furnished house, by Seam standards. The first thing I notice is the family picture on the wall. I'm sitting in a chair with the little girl on my lap, Gale and the boy are standing behind us. Everyone looks so happy. Gale looks as happy as I've ever seen him. Both of the kids have brilliant smiles, and I-well, I look happier than I ever thought I would. I'm strongly opposed to children, and Gale knows that. Ever since I pretty much had to raise Prim on my own, I've never wanted kids of my own. I would never bring a life into the world knowing that they could be at risk of being sent into the Arena. At least, that's what I thought. And that's where my thought process was when a realization strikes me and startles me awake._

* * *

My eyes fly open and I am looking out the window into the Capitol. As I blink the sleepiness from my eyes, I notice Gale has one arm around my waist, and his head is buried in my shoulder. Likewise, our legs are so tangled up it's hard to tell whose is whose. Gale mumbles a bit and blearily begins to untangle himself. When he notices I'm awake, he hesitates for a moment, then smiles and says, "Good morning, Catnip."

I smile back. I'm just trying to decide how to approach the topic of last night, when suddenly my self-restraint disappears. "I stayed awake a while last night."

Gale looks a little surprised, but a little worried too, as if he's wondering how much I heard. "Oh, and?"

"And I heard some interesting things..."

Gale immediately starts trying to backpedal. "Look, Katniss, I'm sorry about what I said las-"

I put a finger to his mouth and lean forward. I lean all the way to his face, and stand up on my tiptoes so I can whisper right into his ear. "I love you too." I pull back and search his face. Gale is very good at keeping his emotions in check. But I see the look into his eyes change from: shocked, to baffled, to the slow spread of happiness across his face until he looks ecstatic. He grins, and swoops down to capture me with one arm around the waist. He pulls his lips to mine, and we kiss. Our lips move in tandem, and it feels so right, so perfect. I don't know why I haven't realized I love him earlier. Gale's hands settle on my waist and mine around his neck. Suddenly, the door opens. Gale and I hear a stifled gasp and jump apart. We turn, hair mussed and clothes rumpled, to come face to face with Ms. Effie Trinket.

* * *

**Finally! They got together! See you soon for the next chapter!**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	9. Chapter 9

All three of us stand in stunned silence. Effie's face is getting redder and redder. I can't tell if it is from embarrassment or anger, but I really hope it's not the latter. I glance over at Gale, and he is shaking from suppressed laughter. Soon, Effie explodes.

"MS. EVERDEEN!", she shouts suddenly, "What are you doing in here? Don't you have any self-respect? This is completely unacceptable for a girl your age to be found in a-"

I cut her off. "Look, Effie. We're sorry. What did you come up here to say?"

This diplomatic approach, instead of me bursting into a heated argument, seems to shock Effie. "What?"

"I said, we're sorry. Now what did you need to tell us? Or-Gale, since it's his room."

Effie is extremely baffled at this point. She has never seen or heard me do anything remotely diplomatic like this before. Honestly, I think she was expecting us to gang up on her and start screaming.

"I just wanted to call you down to breakfast. It's past time."

Gale turns to the clock hanging on his wall. "Oh-oops. We'll be right down Effie.' His shoulders are still shaking and his tone is mirthful. "Give us just a sec, alright?" He grins at her and eases the door shut, until Effie's tomato-red face can no longer be seen. Gale and I stare at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter. We laugh and laugh, leaning on each other for support, until our stomachs hurt from laughing so much.

Gale comes to his senses first. "Catnip, you should probably go back to your room and get dressed." He pecks my cheek and shoos me out of his room. I'm still giggling as I cross the hall to my room. I go to the dresser, and start pulling out clothes. To my horror, every item I pull out is either a bright Effie-like color, or has frills on it. I cannot stand either. I dig and dig, and finally I find a simple long sleeved shirt-hunter green. I pair it with a pair of soft pants that I think are meant for sleeping, but they feel comfortable enough. I trudge my way down to Gale's door and find that he's picked something similar. We walk down to breakfast, where Cinna, Portia, Effie, and Haymitch are all waiting. Effie nearly faints when she sees us.

"Katniss!Gale!What do you think you're wearing?"

Gale and I look at each other. "Umm, clothes?"

"No, no, no! Those are not acceptable clothes! I sent you to get dressed and you just put on pajamas!" Effie looks like she could yell for a while more, but Cinna breaks in.

"Don't worry, Effie. Portia and I can go ahead and dress them in training clothes. He gestures to Portia and she takes Gale and leads him away in one direction, while Cinna leads me in another. He leads me back to the room I was in when they prepared me for the tribute parade.

"Don't worry, Katniss." He tells me, as he rummages in drawers. "I won't put you in anything ridiculous. Now, what are you comfortable in? What do you usually wear around your district."

Before I can think about the consequences, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "I am only comfortable in hunting gear. My father's hunting jacket, especially." Immediately, I want to take it back, but it's too late.

Cinna raises an eyebrow. "Hunting gear? Hunting is not illegal in District 12?"

I stare at the ground, wishing to take back my words, but Cinna just pulls my chin up and winks. "I've got just the thing." He holds up black pants that look soft, like the pants I'm wearing, but don't look like sleeping clothes. They look like normal street clothes. I slip the pants on and decides I can leave the shirt on. He finds me a simple black jacket and decides I look ready. Then I realize I'm still wearing my shoes from the Reaping. My mother gave them to me, and I hadn't found any shoes in the dressers I've seen. I point this out to Cinna and he pulls shoes from a closet. They're sneakers, much nicer than anything I've ever had. But when he asks what size I wear, I am almost embarrassed to tell him I don't know. I've always gone by the _if-you-can-get-it-onto-your-foot-and-walk-then-it- fits _rule. He measures my foot and decides I am a size 7, whatever that means. I pull the sneakers on and we walk back to breakfast. Effie smiles when she sees me.

"Much better. Now, sit, we're just waiting for Gale." I sit in the place she indicates-next to Haymitch, with an empty seat on my right for Gale. Soon Gale walks in and takes his seat. Portia's put him in cargo shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt that accents all his muscles. I squeeze his arm when he sits down and give him a small smile. He smiles back, then turns to Effie.

"Well, Effie? Do we look presentable now?" He asks.

Effie sniffs. "Much. We've been waiting for ages for you!" She claps her hands, and an Avox appears. "Please begin serving." The Avox leaves, and she gestures to the mugs in front of us. "Coffee?"

Gale's face lights up. Coffee is a delicacy we can hardly ever get in District 12, but Gale has told me his father used to drink coffee every Christmas. It was kind-of his holiday tradition. So Gale and I make a point to get some every Christmas. I can't stand it, I think it's too bitter, but Gale likes it. With one cream and one sugar. That's how his dad drank it. Gale and I both reach for the sugar and take a cube, then each pour a bit of cream. We stir simultaneously, then hear a chuckle. Haymitch is laughing, and gestures to us. "I didn't realize we had twins here with us!"

Gale and I both scowl, and that doesn't help our case, since we both scowl the same way. I finish stirring and pass mine off to Gale. He raises his eyebrow, which I know means, _still not going to admit that coffee tastes good?__  
_

I quirk my own eyebrow. _Nope!_

I look back over at Haymitch, and instead of laughing, he has a thoughtful expression on his face. The Avoxes bring us plates of food and we dig in. The food is rich, but Gale and my stomachs are getting used to the food, I think. "So," Haymitch says. "training starts today."

"Yes," Gale responds, "any advice?"

"Stay away from the stuff you're good at. Work at it long enough to get used to the Capitol version. It might be different than what you're used to. But still make intentional mistakes. Learn some new things. Try to learn hand-to-hand combat. And get good at knives. It's about the only weapon you're guaranteed in the arena." With those words of advice, Haymitch gets up and walks off.

Gale and I are both thinking the same thing. _I didn't think we'd get anything out of him. Thought he'd be drunk all the time._

Effie stands and says, "Finish up, you two, and I'll take you to training."

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that this is just a filler chapter, and nothing really happens, but I wanted to get one out quick because of the whole laptop fiasco. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	10. Chapter 10

**I changed the rating to T because theres a little bit of flirting at the end, and because I don't really know how far this stories going to go, and I just want to make sure that if it gets graphic or violent, all young eyes have been warned. **

* * *

Effie takes us into the elevator and pushes the button for Level B2. "B2 stands for basement," she explains, "The training rooms are huge...so they needed a large space." The elevator ride is smooth and flawless, but I can't help thinking about the elevator into the mines. It's a creaky old thing, on a thick cable that looks like it might snap at any moment. I don't like elevators, ever since the mine accident. Going down on one scares me to pieces, and Gale knows that. He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

The elevator stops and we get off. Most of the tributes are already there. The head trainer, Atala pins the number 12 on our backs, then ushers us back into the little huddle of tributes. She goes on to explain how training will work. There will be many stations. Each station will focus on one survival skill or weapon, and an expert on the subject will be at each station. We are free to move about as we please, but we are not allowed to engage in combat with other tributes. There will be assistants on hand if we would like to practice something hand-to-hand. She dismisses us to go station to station as we please, and immediately I turn to Gale.

"I want to try the bows." I say. Against the back wall is the archery station. The rows and rows of gleaming bows and arrows are calling to me. Gale's brow furrows.

"I don't know Katniss. You're great with a bow. We already know that. We don't want any of them to know you can shoot."

"Please, Gale? I promise I'll make lots of mistakes."

Gale heaves a sigh. "Alright."

We make our way over to the station and, luckily, no one is there. We wave away the experts help, and go to pick out a bow. They are labeled in rows of numbers, and after closer inspection, Gale explains the numbers to me. This wheel can alter the tension of the bowstring. The higher the number, the greater the pressure, and the harder it will be to pull back. I pick one at random, but after one attempt, realize I can barely pull the string back. The next one I try is much too easy. But the third one is perfect. It feels almost like the homemade one from home, but there is still a noticeable difference. Instead of the well-worn, malleable wood mine is made of, this bow is solid, sturdy steel. It will not bend to my will. I pull it back and shoot at the human target. It hits the person, but just barely. My arrow catches the tip of the ear.

"Great." I mutter to Gale, "A real lethal shot."

"I guess it's a good thing we're trying the bows out now." Gale replies, then turns to his own target.

* * *

An hour later, Gale and I have pretty much figured out Capitol bows. I suggest maybe we should switch and try another station. I look around the room, and notice a station with a pool. My father taught me to swim, when I was young. There aren't any pools in District 12, but there was a beautiful lake deep in the woods where my father would take me sometimes.

"Gale," I murmur, "do you know how to swim?"

"No," He replies, "Why?..oh." He stares at the pool for a few moments, and then turns to me. "Maybe we should go over there."

"Why? It's not like the arena's going to be one big pool."

"You don't know that Katniss. And I'd be willing to bet that there will be some water in this arena. Why else would they have a swimming station?"

I think on this for a moment. Gale's got a point. "Alright. Let's go."

We walk over to the station and are greeted with a Capitol woman holding swimsuits towards us and ushering us to changing rooms. Gale and I part to change. But when I get a good look at the swimsuit I've been given, I nearly have a heart attack from shock. I've been handed a black bikini, which doesn't look very conservative at all. No one in District 12 swims, so I'm not sure if this is what everyone wears to swim, or if these were made specially to embarrass female tributes. I slide it on, and immediately wish to put my shirt back on. No one has ever seen this much of my skin before, and especially not a room full of teenagers who are going to try to kill me later this week. Suddenly, I jump, when I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Katniss?" Gale's voice floats through the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yes. Umm...just a minute!" I look in a mirror, and realize my face has turned bright red. Maybe it's not the idea of facing a room of people with this little on, it's the idea of facing Gale. I'm not sure what type of label should be put on our relationship right now, but either way, best friend or boyfriend, this is not something I would normally do. I cross the room to the door, take a deep breath, turn the knob and walk out. I almost run smack into Gale, who's waiting just outside the door. When he sees me, his eyebrows shoot into his hairline, and his jaw drops. I grimace.

"I know. Apparently Capitol people don't fancy wearing much clothing to swim."

"No..Katniss, you look stunning."'' I blush and look him over. He's given a pair of shorts that look water repellant, but no shirt. All the hours of hunting, plus his natural build have given Gale a tall, athletic, muscular figure.

"Thanks," I whisper. "You don't look too bad yourself."

We walk back out into the training room, and over to the station. The woman's eyes widen, and she sweeps her eyes up and down Gale. She comes around to stand next to Gale, and grabs his arm. "Why don't you come this way, and I'll get you started? I'll teach you personally." She starts to lead him off, and motions to one of the assistants to get me. I feel an irrational anger start to rise at this woman. Who does she think she is? She can't just grab Gale and lead him away!

"Stop!" I say. She turns around and gives me an innocent wide eyed look.

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"I know how to swim." I nearly growl at her. "_I'll _teach Gale. After all he is my partner." I walk over and nearly shove her off Gale's arm. "But thank you for your offer."

* * *

**Ooohh, jealous Katniss. I really am sorry about the huge time delay. It's final exam time at my school. But I'm off school this week, so I'll have the whole summer to write.**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	11. Chapter 11

I grab Gale's arm and nearly stomp away. As I pass the woman, who is gaping at me, I shoot her an innocent smile, and her face darkens. Gale is not as eager to get away from the instructor. "Katniss, you know how to swim? Are you sure? Maybe we should let the instructor help us."

"No. I know how to swim."

"Where did you learn?"

"In the woods...with my father." As soon as I mention my father, Gale stops pressing the issue. Fathers are a sensitive subject for both Gale and I, so we avoid talking about them most of the time. His voice softens.

"Katniss..do you want to talk about it?" My father's been gone for years now, and most of the time I'm alright with keeping my emotions in check. But with Gale, I can't keep them away. My eyes start to water as I think about all the times my father and I swam in that lake. Gale sees this and pulls me to the side of the pool and sits me down, dangling my feet into the water.

"My father and I had a special place. It's about 3 hours past our rock. There's a lake, and a little cabin, and so much wildlife. We could go there for one day and get a weeks worth of kills. He...he taught me how to swim. I'm sorry I've never taken you, it's just...special. Maybe when we go back home..." The realization of what I've just said kicks in. Both of us will not be coming home, and it's very likely neither of us will be coming home. "...I mean...I'm sorry."

"No, Katniss, it's fine. I get it, it was a special place for you and your father." He wraps me in a bear hug. "Now, come on, teach me how to swim. You wouldn't want me to drown, would you?"

I laugh and jump in. It's deeper than I thought, and I have to tread water just to stay afloat. "Gale, don't jump in here-it's deep. Go over to the other end and walk in till you're up to your shoulders." Gale does as I say, but then I realize, Gale is so tall that his shoulder-depth water is still over my head. "Umm, Gale? I still can't touch bottom. Let's move to shallower water."

I feel much more confident now that I'm in the water. All Gale can see is my shoulders, which is much better than all the skin that he could see before. "Okay watch me swim a lap. Pay extra attention to my hands and when I breathe. The legs are just kinda obvious." I duck my head underwater and begin my lap. I love being in the water, because you can't hear anything, just the echoes of your own arms and legs in the water. But then a warm tingle rolls through my whole body, and I know that Gale is watching me. Just his eyes on me cause me to shiver. I sneak a glance over at him when my head comes up, and he's gazing at me. I can see in the depths of his eyes the careful scrutiny he's watching with. While anyone else would think he's just aimlessly watching, I know every little detail, everything I'm doing is being filed away in his mind. I finish the lap and pull up beside him.

"Okay, you think you can try it? I'll swim along with you and help."

"Alright." Gale kicks off and starts kicking and paddling. He's not the best, but he's a quick learner. Thirty minutes later, we're racing across the pool and goofing off. Gale sneaks up behind me, get's a hand on my head and dunks me under. When I come back up, I try to get him. I get a hand on his head, but I definitely don't have the strength to push Gale underwater. Then I realize Gale and I are pressed flush against each other. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. We gaze at each other for a second, and then Gale swoops in for a kiss. We make out in the pool, and it's getting quite heated when the instructor comes back. She gives me a murderous look, then smiles sweetly at Gale and says, "I'm sorry, but there are other tributes waiting to use the pool. You'll need to change back into your clothes and move to a new station. But if you need help changing..." Here she winks at Gale.

Gale smirks. "Thanks, but if I need any help I know where to get it." He leans in for one last kiss. The lady just huffs and stomps away, calling over her shoulder. "Your time is up!"

Gale and I get out of the pool and go back to the changing rooms to change back into our clothes. I've changed back into mine and am waiting outside Gale's door. "Katniss?" Gale's voice is strained, like he's trying to stay calm, but it's difficult. I barge into his changing room.

"What? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" I look around the room. Gale is still in his swimwear. "Gale, why haven't you changed?"

He gives me a sheepish look. "I would, if I had clothes." I look around. Gale's clothes are nowhere to be found.

"What? Gale, where did you put your clothes?"

"I left them right on this bench, Katniss, honestly! I don't know where they went!"

I sigh. "I'll go out and ask." I walk back out and the woman at the station table is smirking.

"Dear, is everything alright? No issues with changing back?"

Realization dawns on me. This lady is _jealous _of Gale and I, and she stole Gale's clothes. What the advantages are to that, I have no clue, but I know she stole Gale's clothes. "No." I smile sweetly. "Everything is fine. I just need to speak with my stylist." I look under the table, and see Gale's clothes are dropped in a ball at her feet. "Or...I could just take Gale's clothes back now instead of getting new ones."

She gives me an innocent look. "Gale's clothes? He's missing his clothes? Oh no!" I sigh in exasperation. I walk up to the table and shove her aside. I make a grab at Gale's clothes and sweep them all up into my arms. "Thanks. I'll just be taking these and going."

I walk back to Gale's room. I drop his clothes into his arms. "There you go."

"Thanks, Katniss! Where were they?"

"The instructor took them."

"What? Why would she take them?" I roll my eyes. Are all men this oblivious?

"Because she's jealous, Gale. Women get like that sometimes." I make for the door. "Now get dressed and let's go!"

* * *

**I told you chapters would come faster now that my life consists of sitting at home all day. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


	12. Chapter 12

The tributes break for lunch, which is a rich Capitol feast with all sorts of meats and delicacies. There are four tables dedicated just to dessert! Prim would be in heaven here. As soon as she's been old enough, she loves to cook. I don't mind cooking, but I'm not the best at it, and I often get frustrated and bang the pots and pans around. Prim is never like that, she'll make the perfect housewife someday, she's so prim (forgive the pun) and proper.

There are 12 tables, one for each district, obviously. But as Gale and I sit together at a table, we are surprised to see the tributes from eleven walk over. A big muscular guy, built like an ox, and the little girl, a twelve year old who reminds me of Prim. I realize that somehow Gale and I missed the recap of the Reapings. Oh well. We can survey them just as well now. They both have dark brown skin and dark hair as well. They look used to the outdoors and strong. When they reach our table the little girl comes up to me. In a loud voice, she asks, "Excuse me, can we sit with you?"

This is not what I'd expected. Tributes are not usually friendly before the games. The reason why is quite obvious. "Umm..sure." I stammer out. I look at Gale. He just shrugs and raises his eyebrows. "Pull up a chair."

Then, Thresh and Rue have barely introduced themselves when the tributes from 3 come up. All the other tributes start to gather and sit in little clusters. Gale and Thresh move chairs and push tables together so that everyone will fit. They push the tables into groups so that six can sit at each table. The tributes from 10 come over too. We all sit talk and laugh together. But the six from one, two, and four are not joining us. They sit in their own little huddle. Soon two of them stand up and come over. The blonde girl, I think she's from one and the boy from two. The boy is just kind of stalking over, but the girl has put a tiny sway in her hips. When they reach our table the boy speaks first. His words are directed towards Gale. "We have a proposition." He says, gesturing towards the huddle of careers. "You seem strong. Strong willed. Mentally and physically. We'd like to extend an invitation to join the alliance." Gale gives me a look. When the boy sees Gale's direction of thought, he says, "But of course, we won't carry around any...unnecessary baggage." He jerks his head toward me. Gale's eyes harden and he says, "I don't think you quite understand. She could kill you faster than I could. I'd be the unnecessary baggage in that alliance. The blonde girl comes over and leans toward Gale. She grabs his hand and says, "We'd love for you to come with us..." Gale's eyes widen and his gaze flickers down to their clasped hands. She winks and saunters away.

Gale suddenly gets up. "I forgot, I need to umm..talk to Haymitch. Don't worry, I'll be back before lunch is over. Katniss, why don't you come too?" I look up, annoyed. Rue was in the middle of explaining to me how things work in District 11. But I get up and follow Gale out the door. Gale starts walking down the first hallway we see and stops when we get to a storage closet. He pulls me inside and shuts the door behind him.

"Gale, wha-" Gale shows me his hand, the hand the blonde girl had grabbed. It was still clutched in a fist. He slowly opened his fist. Tucked inside his hand was one small slip of paper, folded neatly. I can't imagine what a career would have to say that had to be said in a note.

_"We're all with you. I'm not sure how much you've been told, but 1,2,3,10,11, and 12 are the districts fully committed to the rebellion. We are all willing to sacrifice our lives. The other 6 districts are aware of the rebellion but have chosen not to take an active part. (It is uncertain which are neutral and which are aligned with the Capitol, so be careful.) For the first week of the games, 1,2, and 3 will align. You need to take 11 and 10 with you. Try to eliminate the rest of the field, and then we'll meet at the Cornucopia. Don't share this information. The fewer people who know the better."_

Gale and I just gape at each other for a moment.

"Rebellion?" Gale asks, "There's a rebellion?"

"Yes, I'm not sure of exactly what's going on, but the careers seem to know what's going on. I would assume the note passing means that we shouldn't communicate in public."

"So, who was it that was sitting with us? 10 and 11?"

"Yes," I reply, "so...our table is the table of the people in the rebellion."

* * *

We go back and don't give any notice that anything has changed. But I can tell Gale is analyzing the people at our table with a new interest. I do so as well. Rue, the girl from 11 is small, but looks fast. She reminds me of Prim. And being small could come to her advantage. Thresh is huge, solidly built, kind-of like an ox. The girl from 10, Chelsea, is brown-eyed with black hair. She is short and compact. But she seems fit, and you can tell she's strong. The boy from 10, Ryan, has blonde hair and blue eyes, reminds me of a merchant kid. He's strong, I can see that just by looking at him, and him and Chelsea are a couple as well.

I can't help but think that maybe, if we had an alliance like this, things could work out. Maybe I could get Gale out of here. But my heart twists at the thought of little Rue, or even Ryan, who I've just met, dying in just a few days.

When lunch is over, we go back to training, and Gale and I try to be friendly with the tributes from 10 and 11. I show Rue and Ryan how to shoot a bow, and Gale shows Chelsea and Thresh the finer points of knife throwing. Ryan picks up shooting easily, but Rue has some troubles. She is so little, every bow she tries just overpowers her. So I ask her what she's good at, and she says, "I'll show you."

She takes off, running to the other side of the training center. Ryan and I look at each other, shrug, and run after her. By the time we catch up to her, she's halfway up a wall. I gape at her. The wall is almost completely smooth, with only a few handholds.

"How did you..."

"In District 11, my job was to pick fruits from the orchards. I've spent nearly all my life up in a tree. I guess I got kinda good at climbing."

"Kinda good?" Ryan says, "You're amazing at climbing! I've never seen anything like it! Look, you just climbed 10 feet up a wall with like, 3 handholds!"

Rue blushes. "Thanks. But climbing won't do me much good in the arena."

"Are you kidding?" I ask, "You can hide from anyone and anything. You just have to scamper up a tree like a little squirrel."

By the end of the day, I feel like Gale and I have made a bond with the Rue, Thresh, Chelsea, and Ryan. And for the first time since I've been Reaped, I have a little bit of hope.

**Sorry sorry sorry for the super-long wait. I would give you a bazillion different excuses but all I can really say is I had writers block with the new characters, and how I want the plot to go.**

**~MusicIsHarmony**


End file.
